Seed Crystal
Seed crystals are a special form of lacrima utilized by a few ancient civilizations long lost to the flow of time. These are among the most prized lacrima in existence and extremely rare. The crystals hold countless programming and information and produces their own great Magic Power. It is said that if these were to fall into the wrong hands the world would face a threat bigger than Zeref or Acnologia. They come in all different shapes, colors, and sizes. Most of these crystals are in the hands of ancestral families in which are descendants of the inhabitants of Atlantis. This includes the Lux Narchis Family, Ishvara Family, and the Nefertari Family. The most infamous usage was from the atlanteans who used these crystals to tap into the Leylines and ambient Ethernano to power their entire civilization including massive superweapons. Subtypes of Seed Crystals Hyperborean Time Library Crystals Hyperboean Time Libaries are the oldest and rarest of the Seed Crystals. Utilized by the Hyperboreans who lived in the unknown lands north of Ishgar between 100,000 and 80,000 years ago. These are said to contain information regarding the One Magic and the truth of Humanity's Origins and Purpose, as well as the Meaning of Life. However, as of yet no such information has been found other than small references to a world known as Maldek. Lemurian Information Crystals Lemurian Information Crystals are the second oldest and more common than Hyperborean Time Libraries but Rarer than Atlantean Starseeds. These crystals are said to hold countless information regarding magic, paths to enlightenment, psychic powers, information of Qi/Chakras/Auras, And information regarding the three Bodies and how they work and influence each other. The Lemurians used these when they inhabited a large archipelago west of Alakitasia and east of Ishgar between 80,000 and 10,000 years ago. The lemurians were nearly wiped out after their land was destroyed by a World War with the Atlanteans and various Alien Races somewhere between 20,000 and 10,000 years ago. Atlantean Starseed Crystals Atlantean Starseed Crystals are the most common and most dangerous of Seed Crystals. This is because Atlanteans were a warrior race and often waged wars to gain land for the Atlantean Empire. This included programming Weapons of Mass Destuction including Apocrypha Elesis Spells. The Atlanteans lived on the island continent of Atlantis in the ocean west of Ishgar and east of Alakitasia between 40,000 and 10,000 years ago. Atlantis eventually desired more land and went to war with Lemuria. between 20,000 and 10,000 years ago the deadliest spell in existence was cast with the help of a vast crystal satellite network arranged in the Flower of Life formation in low obit of the planet developed by the Atlanteans and various Aliens. This grid was in perfect alignment with the Ley Lines and drew power from them. Unfortunately the spell went awry and instead of just targeting enemy lands the error ended up targeting the whole world. The result was a global cataclysm causing volcanoes to erupt, earthquakes that drastically affected terrain, unusually large cyclonic storms, and tsunamis miles high that flooded most of the world's land. In this cataclysm the island continents of Atlantis and Lemuria were completely destroyed and wiped off the map, forever sunk beneath the waves alongside countless other islands and shorelines. Not long after, an ice age struck the planet driving a mass extinction that continued until around 8,000 years ago. These crystals were the most heavily guarded and are the only ones to be used as weapons. Trivia * This is inspired by modern Occultism and Legends of the Root Races in Theosophy. * Hyperboreans, Atlanteans,and Lemurians are not separate species from normal humans or other races. In this case it is nationality as many races identified with these civilizations.